The present invention generally relates to display apparatus, and more particularly to stemware holders for displaying stemware with a bottle-shaped beverage container such as a wine or champagne bottle. The present invention provides a display structure which can also be used for displaying other celebration and special occasion related articles, such as flowers, toothpick flags, cards, valentines, stuffed animals, wedding cake tops, paper cut-outs, and the like. The invention can further be versatilely used as a merchandise display for wine, food products, flowers, and other articles of merchandise.
Heretofore, stemware holders have been devised to hold stemware on the neck of a wine or champagne bottle to display stemware in conjunction with the bottle. One such stemware holder is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 342,421, issued to Steve DuBow. The DuBow patent illustrates a holder for stemware glasses having a planar body with a central opening for receiving the neck of the bottle. Four projecting edges having slotted openings that receive and suspend four stemware glasses upside down at each of the projecting edges of the holder. Such prior stemware holders have the disadvantage that the stemware holder rests loosely on the neck of the bottle and has a tendency to tilt or wobble on the bottle when the bottle is moved or when any uneven pressure is applied to the holder. Stemware holders such as disclosed in the DuBow patent are generally difficult to use other than in a carefully balanced display which does not cause the holder to tilt. Stemware glasses can also easily fall off such holders causing breakage of the stemware.
A need, therefore, exists for a stemware holder that can be rigidly braced on the neck of a wine or champagne bottle or other bottle-shaped container. A need also exists for a stemware holder that can versatilely support and display other articles such as flowers, cards, valentines, bows, stuffed animals, wedding cake tops, paper cut-outs, and the like for producing decorative and attractive displays for celebrations or other occasions or special events. A need still further exists for a stemware holder that can display stemware and other articles without the risk that the stemware or other articles will dislodge upon movement of the display.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of conventional stemware holders, and fills the need for a stemware holder that can support the display of other celebration and special occasion related articles. The present invention provides a stemware holder which can be firmly braced on the neck of a bottle-shaped container, which is versatile, and which will not easily be dislodged upon movement of the container.